grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy
The matriarch of Grasmere Valley, Daisy has called Grasmere Valley her home throughout her life. She is the lead hairdresser who looks along with her best friends Janet Herman, Mrs Ambrose and later on Kelly Barbour. Early Life Born and bred in Grasmere Valley along with her younger brother Malcolm, Daisy lived in Grasmere Valley and called it home her entire life, growing up there working at the hairdressers from a young age and being responsible for making it into a social hub. Over the years first Janet Herman and then Mrs Ambrose come to work with her at the hairdressers and becomes her best friend. With her position she also becomes a matriarch. While she stayed put her brother Malcolm left Grasmere Valley got married and a child her nephew Pete Mabel who ends up being married to Jane Mabel and stays at Daisy house to live when they are starting out their married life. Daisy has experienced tragedy when she went to America when she was younger and had the horror to see her uncle hung and lynched for talking to a white woman and their being white mob being incensed. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 The first tale is about her and shows how being a hairdresser and one of the main three with her best friends Janet Herman and Mrs Ambrose, she hears gossip from Ms Izodel that the new pastor Gary Robinson is a heretic and cheats on his wife. As a result, she pickets the picnic only to find out that he is very orthodox and very much in love with his wife. Not seen that she was ever married she is often come to for advice and is very concerned for the right doctrine to be preached at the pulpit. In order to help bring down Sheridan who is starting an indulgence scam at Grasmere Valley, she claims to wanting healing for a small cold by touching one of the items that are supposed to heal you. Instead she gave an over the top dramatic death, even though she was really fine to expose Sheridan's scheme. All the customers ran after him to try and get him while Daisy is annoyed no one really cared that she had died. Volume 2 She is seen at church when on one of the rare occasions, Wilma Timber came to church as well. Wilma is shocked that Donna is sitting in her chair at church and creates a big scene over the matter. Daisy is among those not happy about Wilma's interruption and when Wilma for her behaviour finally get slapped by Christina Rosa for being such a nuisance is among those celebrating. In the end there is a big bundle made all on top of Wilma which causes for Gary Robinson to threaten anyone else trying to join the bundle with excommunication and for him to cancel the service. Daisy still wanting the service to continue insists on having it at her house which all those still wanting to continue came there. Volume 3 She is hosting Lee Xing-Jung and Lexia Xing-Jung who are two South Korean tourists touring around Grasmere Valley. Daisy however while at the grocery store ends up losing them to Jason Maxwell who used them to try and get them to ghost write his next big hit before they were kidnapped by Henirich von Boss who he tried to use for his healing crusades scam. Daisy along with others in the town are trying to track them down which they end up managing to do with the help believe it or not with Del. Volume 4 Daisy it is revealed that in order for Lacey Brown to pass the bar she had to do a fictional case where Lacey had to convince the jury that Daisy was a secret cow tipper. She, Janet Herman, Mrs Ambrose, Candid Candy and Louisa Parry are invited to Yasmin's baby shower. However it turns out Wilma Timber gets Detective Stall to pull them over for a driving ticket so she, Ms Izodel, Zar, Julie, Julia, Marge, Mary Bishop and Gypsie from Pakipsy can go instead much to Yasmin's horror. Volume 5 When Mr Grasmere and Mrs Grasmere have taken over the entire town in order they can free Mr Gardiner in their elaborate plan the hair dressers resembles that of a funeral parlour as 14 guards are stationed around it. With this no customer dare to comes into the highly guarded hair dressers. Wanting to break out Janet Herman declares she needs to the toilet and her, Daisy and Mrs Ambrose use it as an opportunity to try and break out from the window in the toilet before they get caught. With this attempt they are held their overnight not allowed to go home. The three manage to escape by getting the guards that were there all tied up had terrible makeup and other appliances on them with one on a having a gun put in his hand. The three then did a dance causing great commotion which woke them all up caused for those tied up to fall on the ground and one who was in the chair with the gun in his hand to fire, miss them and hit they glass, as they anticipated and then could escape. But as they did Mrs Grasmere caught them and they are banished from the town. Daisy along with all those had been banished including Ted Fed and Ed Robinson from the town manage to get out of Elysian Fields and try to find a way to get back to Grasmere Valley. Ted Fed believes he knows the way but known to be the town idiot Ed Robinson says he has no clue and that he knows how to get back. Virtually everyone follows Ed and manage to get captured and place in a net dangling underneath some crocodiles. However Daisy follows Ted Fed and they manage to get to Grasmere Valley without getting caught and meeting up with Houston brothers. Daisy, Ted Fed and the Houston brothers manage to break into room 3 at the hotel where James Dontos, Anthony Hall, Bessy Hall and Albert Fords are and manages to break them free. They all rush to Midwoodcote to stop Mr and Mrs Grasmere and save those who are about to be fed to the crocodiles. Daisy gets a microphone from Maher Shalal Hash Baz and gives to James Dontos as the crane falls holding those in the net falls back due to Mr Gardiner's incompetent use of it. She wants him to use it in order to speak to the entire town and rally them to take the town back. It ultimately works with James giving the town hope and Mr and Mrs Grasmere meeting their end as when on top of the town hall fall into the crocodiles bellies. Mr Gardiner disappears when things appear to be going south. Meanwhile Grasmere Valley is saved and goes back to normal, well as normal as it can be. Volume 7 Daisy, Mrs Ambrose and Janet Herman end up defending a new resident in town Mary Kowaski when her cheating husband Jason Kowaski comes over to try and win her back. She doesn't want anything to do with him as she can take his betrayal. The three end up becoming good friends with her and are even seen at the Kate Carey concert together. When it is discovered Julie had the affair with Jason, she is brought to the hairdressers by Daisy, Mrs Ambrose and Janet for a mock trial with the entire town there. During this May tries to commit suicide by about to jump off the top of the hair dressers. Jason goes up there and begs her not to and to beg for forgiveness. Mary nearly falls as she slips but Jason grabs onto her hand pulls her up and manages to save her. The two realise their love for each other and reunite much to the delight of Daisy, Mrs Ambrose and Janet Herman's happiness Volume 9 Daisy is on the plane returning from America to Grasmere Valley with Devon and Nanny Prescot as well as the New Pilgrims. When the plane begins to go down after Ben Forster and Lee Xing-Jung fall ill, everyone is worried they will die. However Randy Temple an air steward manages to get the plan to do a crash landing where no one was hurt. Daisy and Janet Herman wonder whether Mrs Ambrose can keep a secret to which Daisy doesn't think she can and Janet Herman does. They eventually decide to tell Mrs Ambrose the news, hoping it won't reach the New Pilgrims. Carry Parker, Joshua Wilde, Ken Kennedy, Julie and Mr Gardiner managed to survive the Great Fire and are secretly back in town. They also know who committed the fire which is where they had left. Daisy reveals it was Michael Novak behind the fire to Mrs Ambrose. As the new hairdresser Loretta and Elaine What's That go through theories as to who started the fire, Mrs Ambrose can't contain herself and she reveals all. Elaine What's That who had been on a fact finding mission for Iago Biden told him and they rush to let Michael Novak know he is in danger and that Mr Gardiner and the others are still alive. Mrs Ambrose is distraught she broke a promise and put people in jeopardy. Daisy is seen at the prison talking with Franco Fabregas after it was revealed he was responsible for the Great Fire under the instruction and incentive from Michael Novak. Franco's life is in danger from Michael and others due to his admitting guilt and resulting everyone in prison. With Franco being seen as good Christian guy an up and coming football player, his reputation is in ruins and with this Franco feeling very depressed wants to commit suicide. It is in this context Daisy convinces Franco who is about to hang himself, to continue living and to repent and put his trust in Jesus. Daisy manages to save his life. But as Adam Robinson, who is on duty to look after the prison turns up to Franco's prison cell,Daisy is no longer there. Volume 14 Daisy with Janet Herman, Mrs Ambrose and Carla are protesting over abortion as they want t see it being abolished. During this Daisy niece by marriage Jane Mabel comes to her and reveals to Daisy that she was raped by the son of the ambassador to France Edward Morley Senior, Edward Morley Junior and that she is pregnant with his child. Jane believing int he sanctity of life wants to keep the child as does her husband, Pete Mabel. The Morley family however use their connection with Mr Logan the Prime Minister to ensure a new bill is pushed to allow abortion up until birth and to provide sanction for babies to be terminated after birth if the place is regarded as an abortion facility. This is all done so the family can try and hide the fact Edward Morley Junior had raped Jane but getting rid of the evidence. With a plan they trick Jane to go into a makeshift abortion facility without her knowing when she is giving birth, with Simon Logan, Ladonna Palmer and the Morley's all involved. Thankfully they are stopped just in time and Daisy has a grand niece, Nia Mabel and the others are arrested. The Tales of Grasmere Valley and the Death of Daisy Daisy has managed to instruct many of the men in the town into how to be a Godly man. Wendy Wendall who works at the Club Flamingo wants to stop Daisy as she has driven away all the customers from the Club Flamingo much to Wendy's fury. She gets Joe Deducca along with her boss Clarissa Cleo to get him to beat Daisy to death. Everyone believes that Joe has killed Daisy and their is a massive funeral at the Town Hall that the entire nation is watching. The funeral is hijacked by Tessa Crab as the funeral reflected nothing of Daisy and included to have a eulogy by Zac Efwrong who actually hated Daisy for her giving him some advise to not follow a film career. During this speech Daisy, who had just gone on holiday returned much to her shock to her own funeral. Daisy had been mistaken to be dead by two of the dumbest people in town Scott and Dean. With Daisy return many are happy but the likes of Wendy, Zac, Joe and Tessa are found out for their involvement and soon are chased out with the coffin which happens to contain a dead cow! Volume 17 When the cinema screen breaks down as they are about to show the new reboot of Planet Battles, Daisy is seen being in the cinema cracking joke at Ashley Farreau expense as he is trying to make jokes which fall flat and also manages to help out Hank Boer with the plot as he ends up performing his own version of Planet Battles to appease the audience. Volume 26 Being at a Christian Camp she along those there hear all the commotion that is happening via the radio with the stand off with the Fifth Way Cult. Among those in the cult is Mrs Ambrose. She ends up along with those at the camp and Jack Jackson's estranged wife Christy Crawford rush to Grasmere Valley from the camp to find out what had happened. It turned out many of those in the Fifth Way cult committed suicide and Mrs Ambrose lost the baby she was expecting and is currently in a coma. Volume 27 Kelly Barbour comes to Grasmere Valley to work at the hairdressers and train alongside Daisy and Janet when Mrs Ambrose is in her coma with Kelly taking over many of her duties while she is in the hospital. Volume 30 When a rumour hits around town that Malcolm Jerrard, Nancy Carol and Carrin Carol started saying Sam Burro had been unfaithful to Kelly Barbour, Daisy and Janet Herman close the hair dressers as they mourn with their friend as they try to come to terms with it. This is soon interpreted by everyone that Mrs Ambrose has died as the hairdressers had closed for the day to mourn which soon even they are convinced she has passed away not realising this also started with a misunderstanding. During the 1000th annual founders picnic celebrating the founding of Grasmere Valley, Mrs Ambrose very much alive walks onto the scene out of coma as she helps expose April Dustin and her plan to the town much to Daisy and everyone in the hairdressers delight. Mrs Ambrose ends up having her old job back but Daisy and Janet so impressed with Kelly, allow her to stay on and continue to work at the hairdressers becoming the famous four. Volume 34 Daisy, Mrs Ambrose, Kelly Barbour and Janet Herman are at the hairdressers working with Ruth Ogden when Henrietta Rogers and Dr John Ogden are there trying to track down Barbara Novak who has the DVD who they believe details their affair. Whilst there they insult Ruth's intelligence and openly talk about their affair. Ruth who is there soon turns up having heard everything and decides to divorce Dr John right there and then with Daisy and the others all there to see. Volume 37 During the investigation report with Finnerly McDowell, Mr Love and Lucy Cagobhe they are seen conducting an interview at the hair dressers with Daisy, Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman and Kelly Barbour working as they try and find out who left the litter on the grass at the university which was now punishable with imprisonment. Volume 40 Daisy is at the 60th wedding anniversary of James Dontos and Anne Dontos. The tables at the event have all those associated on it with a characteristic or personality. Daisy manages to sit on the sassy table along with the likes of Aunt Philly, Sammella Washington, Nanny Prescot and mistakenly put on their Erica America. Volume 45 Daisy is among those seen at the town hall where everyone is gathered for their last night in Grasmere Valley before Mother Morland forces everyone to leave and the town will be destroyed in retaliation to the imagined slight on Mother Morland when she believed no one cared when she said her house was robbed and her daughter-in-law Sarah Morland was attack which turn out to be lies created by Sarah, so she could get away. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #5-7 +11 The Affair #6 Tale of Isaac Daisy is present when Isaac has a fight in an arena with Chris Marquis after it is revealed Chris unknowingly was having an affair with Tessa Crab. Isaac loses the match when he tries to strike with his feet at Chris nearly, hits Daisy who chucks him out of the arena demonstrating no one messes with Daisy. Ever! #11 Tale of Jill Hickey Daisy is among those at the press conference of Tessa Crab when she reveals that she is in fact still married to Isaac. #14 The Wedding #14 Tale of Cindy Monroe Daisy is at a takeaway place in Debonte with Captain Poulet working there and Francesco Ambrose also there as a patron when Cindy Monroe comes in asking for directions to Herefordshire for the wedding of George and Allison Holmes. Daisy informs her that she is completely lost. #12-13, 15-17 My Heart Will Go On #17 Tale of Kitty Brownstone Daisy is among those who has a sighting of Kitty Brownstone boasting that she is out of prison. This during the cinema and Daisy chastises here threatening to call the police. #30-31 A Political Pawn #30 Tale of Marianne Caldino Daisy, Janet Herman and Mrs Ambrose are joking at the hairdressers when Marianne Caldino rushes in. They wonder why she is there as she looks out of place being a white lady in a hairdressers run by black ladies. Marianne pleads to hide her, her husband Ric Caldino and son Juan Caldino as she fears Vico Rodriquez and Matta Rodriquez wanting to control their image will take away their son from them as they see them as unfit parents. Daisy allows them to hide there. #31 Tale of Vico Rodriquez Vico and Matta take a while to find the hairdressers after they were given instruction where they were by Wilma Timber. When they arrive, Daisy, Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman and Jameila Wilks who is getting her done there are worried that three may be discovered as they were hid in the worst place imaginable. Behind the counter. #32 Tale of Lena Adam Lena Adam manages to create a distraction as she gets a parade to go through the hairdressers much to Daisy, Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman and Jameila Wilks relief, allowing for Marianne, Ric and Juan to escape and hide in Tessa Crab's hot tub. #88 Queenie Did it #88 Tale of Queen Elizabeth Daisy is among those waiting to hear if Queen Elizabeth has managed to beat Queen Victoria's record as monarch hoping that she has done it. When she has Daisy is among everyone who is partying about the great news! The Devon Show Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Ninevah Bible Church